


Fulfilled By The Void

by zkxxdlin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkxxdlin/pseuds/zkxxdlin
Summary: A child with a face that’s a mix, a cross between Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s. A child running around the house, through their legs and climbing them, giggles and screams echoing about the hallways.That was what he wanted.But now… after trying for 22 months and still being greeted with nothing but a single line on the pregnancy stick.... Maybe it was time for him to come down to reality. Maybe it was time for him to stop dreaming, to stop deluding himself.The fall, the crash was going to be hard, and it was definitely going to hurt.... But Chanyeol had Baekhyun.And that... that was more than enough.





	1. Chapter 1

“I—Chan—,” Baekhyun panted, voice breathless as his slender fingers gripped tighter onto the soft white of the pillow below his head. Throwing his head back, Baekhyun shut his eyes as his jaw slacked open, breathless moans and pants escaping his lips as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Chanyeol glanced up from where his gaze was fixated on Baekhyun’s seemingly glowing claim mark, admiring the way his teeth had laid their claim and scar on the once pristine, unblemished neck of his lover. His eyes traced up from the bite mark, soaking in the trail of love bites he had left on Baekhyun’s neck earlier on, basking in the way the skin glowed varying yet incredibly beautiful shades of reds and purples, the colours encased in what Chanyeol identified as his own teeth marks.

Baekhyun had a beautiful neck, but it was downright gorgeous when it was littered with  _ his _ marks.

_ Park Chanyeol’s _ marks.

_ Baekhyun’s Alpha’s _ marks.

The sight of the marks managed to douse the Alpha in even  _ more _ lust, almost tempting his Wolf to take over and completely  _ wreck _ the writhing Omega below him, gasping and panting on his  _ knot _ just under him. 

Enveloped in nothing but pure, feral  _ lust _ , Chanyeol shut his eyes, blocking his view from the sight of his sinful mate below him, wanting desperately to calm his wolf down because even though it was only logical to let his wolf loose during his rut, Park Chanyeol wanted to  _ savour _ this.

Clenching his eyes shut, Chanyeol focused entirely on the feeling of having Baekhyun’s hot, soaked walls wrapping and tightening around his member and knot, completely ignoring his wolf clawing to jump out. Pistoning his cock into Baekhyun faster than before, the Alpha let out a low growl as his hands travelled from where they were gripping the fat of his Omega’s supple thighs, up and dragging along the soft, smooth skin until both palms were wrapped around either side of Baekhyun’s slim waist. 

Digging his fingers into the supple flesh, Chanyeol began to  _ pull _ Baekhyun towards him, pulling the Omega down on his cock, down on his knot, meeting the Alpha thrust for thrust. The resultant high, pitched moans and screams that left the Omega’s lips only managed to rile up Chanyeol even more, and the Alpha knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep back his Wolf for longer.

“Chan—Chanyeol,” Baekhyun panted out amidst his moans, droopy eyes blearily blinking open, searching for those of his Alpha’s. “Al— _ Alpha _ ,  _ please _ .”

The whimpered plea was the one that broke the last strings of sanity within the Alpha, and Chanyeol didn’t need any more prompting as he  _ finally _ let his Wolf loose, succumbing to the pure, unadulterated euphoria at completely  _ wrecking _ his Omega.

His  _ desperate _ ,  _ in heat _ Omega.

Hands dragging back down, Chanyeol’s fingers curled around the insides of his Omega’s thighs as he spread his own knees, better supporting his weight as he arranged Baekhyun to his liking.

Standing on his knees, Chanyeol’s arms visibly flexed as he shoved Baekhyun’s thighs wide and apart, putting the whiny Omega on filthy display. Baekhyun had his back arched off the bed in mad pleasure, his pink, abused nubs sporting teeth marks and purple bruises almost proudly, thighs  _ flat _ on the bed, the Omega’s pink, angry cock curling into his tummy, pre-cum oozing out and soaking the soft skin of his stomach…

… And his swollen, red, thoroughly  _ abused _ hole spraying out slick with each deep, animalistic pounding of the Alpha’s cock, clenching tight around the head of Chanyeol’s cock whenever the Alpha would pull out,  _ not wanting to let him go _ . 

But his  _ face _ ,  _ God _ . With his hair fanning about his face, akin to that of a halo, Baekhyun was  _ breathtaking _ . Features scrunched up in pure pleasure, tears lining the bottom of his eyelids in bliss, and jaw slacked open, releasing breathy moans and whiny pants… Baekhyun was downright  _ sinful _ .

Chanyeol felt his knot start to swell even larger, and he was sure that Baekhyun did too, if the Omega’s louder scream was anything to go by. Pounding harsher into the crying Omega, Chanyeol dug his fingers into the supple thighs of his mate as he let out a groan.

“Baek— _ Baby _ ,” Chanyeol panted out through the veil of lust in his head, “I’m—I’m cumming.”

The Alpha was only responded with a breathless, “ _ Me too _ ,” and more screams and moans, and it wasn’t long before his knot had gotten much too big to pull out anymore.

With the sudden constant pressure pressed up against his oversensitive, abused prostate, Baekhyun let out a last breathless whine before tightening his hardest around the blessed girth of his Alpha’s cock. Body convulsing in his orgasm, Baekhyun’s entire frame continued to tremble as his cock gave out into spasms as it sprayed out cum, leaving streaks of white to accompany the mess of reds and purples on the Omega’s chest, decorating the pristine white skin and abused pink nipples in smooth, white cream. The immense volume of translucent, sticky,  _ thick _ slick that gushed and  _ sprayed _ out of the Omega’s hole did an excellent job at thoroughly soaking the Alpha’s thighs and cock,  _ marking him _ , almost. 

Chanyeol could only watch, transfixed on his Omega as pleasure washed over him, taking in the sight of the orgasming smaller, and that was all it took for his knot to finally burst.

Groaning, Chanyeol dove down to lock lips with a still panting Baekhyun, tongues battling as he  _ finally _ released his load into the oversensitive, shaking Omega. 

The Alpha only swallowed the resultant whines Baekhyun had unconsciously released, the feeling of having his prostate assaulted once more by spurts of cum being almost too much for the Omega to handle. Chanyeol continued to leisurely massage his lips against his Omega’s, tongue slipping through every now and then to caress against Baekhyun’s own, in an attempt to distract the smaller from the repeated assault of pleasure.

Plump lips smoothing, soothing over thinner ones, Chanyeol pulled back slightly once he knew Baekhyun had somewhat climbed back down from his high, enough for him to not be completely sedated in the bliss of post-orgasms. Lips only a hair’s breadth away from the other, the Alpha gazed back into the still bleary eyes of the smaller, watching how the droopy eyelids slid shut and tried their hardest to slide back open. 

It was a vain attempt, and it had the Alpha chuckling lightly in amusement. 

“... You’re fucking adorable, you know that, baby?” Chanyeol breathed out, forearms now resting on either side of the Omega’s head as he craned his neck down to meet lips with the other yet again. The Alpha was only responded with a small, questioning whimper, a sign that the Omega hadn’t heard him, and this spurred out an even bigger laugh from the Alpha. 

Lips trailing down from Baekhyun’s lips, Chanyeol ghosted over the other’s jaw, chin, and neck, making sure to have his lips lightly caress the reds, and purples. The Alpha didn’t stop there, though, and instead continued on his trek lower across the Omega’s body, pausing at the abused peaks resting atop the smaller’s chest.

Parting his lips slightly, Chanyeol let his tongue slip past and graze lightly over the tips of the pink nub,  _ tasting _ it, before flattening out his muscle and lapping up the nipple in its entirety. 

This act only spurred on another bout of lust to flare up within the Alpha, regardless of the matter that it was a single, tiny flame, but it was there nonetheless. 

With that fueling him, accompanied by the deliciously, sickening  _ sweet _ taste flooding his tongue, his mouth, Chanyeol immediately bared his teeth, diving down to nip, bite, and  _ pull _ the abused, over sensitive nub into his mouth. With his lips wrapping around as much of the Omega’s chest as he could, Chanyeol could only close his eyes as he sucked,  _ hard _ , wanting to taste, taste,  _ taste _ .

“Fuck, Baek,” Chanyeol groaned, his voice rumbling around Baekhyun’s nipple, causing the Omega to let out a pained, lustful whimper, “you taste  _ so fucking good _ .”

The Alpha was only responded with a shaky exhale and a breathy moan, the Omega’s slender arms coming up to rest atop his mate’s broad, large shoulders, hands resting on the Alpha’s nape, fingers combing through the faint, flyaway hairs there.

“Can’t fucking wait to taste the milk you make, baby,” Chanyeol continued on, completely ignoring the way his mate was trembling, how the fingers clenched a little tighter at the base of his skull, how lust had started to leak into the sweet scent of his Omega, permeating the air once more. 

With his eyes focused back on his Omega’s own, watering ones, Chanyeol felt his cock grow stiffer when his mate’s hole started to gush out with slick once more. Pulling himself back up again, such that he was face-to-face with his Omega, Chanyeol dove down and quickly demanded thorough access to his Omega’s mouth, access that was granted instantaneously. 

“I’m gonna fucking  _ breed  _ you, baby,” Chanyeol breathed, hips grinding against his Omega’s own, stiff cock rubbing against all the right places of his Omega’s walls, “gonna make you  _ so full _ ,  _ so full with my pups _ , you want that, don’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun only trembled even more, the same sweet, creamy slick spraying out of his entrance, coating the hardening cock still very much lodged inside. It was only when Chanyeol had gave a hard, almost  _ punishing _ grind into his still sensitive prostate did Baekhyun finally respond.

Head giving furious bounces, Baekhyun gazed back up at his Alpha as he whispered out what the alpha wanted, what his Omega Wolf desired.

“ _ Yes, Alpha _ ,” the Omega breathed out, chest rising and falling rapidly in lust, in want, in  _ need _ . “ _ Make me full, make me full with your pups, my womb is yours _ .”

… And the Alpha hadn’t needed anymore prompting.

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


It had been the perfect opportunity.

With Chanyeol’s rut and Baekhyun’s heat lining up, it had been  _ perfect _ .

It was the opportune moment for any and all mated pairs who were looking to start a family, after all.

  
  
  


“... Negative.”

  
  
  


… So what was wrong? 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol gazed down at his mate, noticing the way Baekhyun had his head lowered as he focused his eyes down at the pregnancy stick, eyeing the screen displaying the result.

The “Negative” had never been so blaring.

The Alpha could feel little tendrils of disappointment and despair start creeping up, winding around his heart, threatening to grip and suffocate it, akin to that of a vice. However, strings of confusion, of helplessness, of  _ anger _ had began to lace around the aforementioned feelings of upset, merging as one as they slowly began to wind about, overwhelming his heart and mind.

But one look at his mate had him recoiling back, had the strings breaking as he finally focused back on his Omega.

Baekhyun.

The manner in which the Omega’s limbs were trembling, how his toes were fiddling and fidgeting about, clenching ever so often against the pristine white marble of the kitchen floor, and how his slender fingers were wrapped ever so tightly against the ends of the stick, his skin turning a paler shade of pink, on their way to becoming white.

The signs.

Immediately forgetting all about his own feelings, his own hurt, his own anger, Chanyeol quickly reached out for the trembling smaller, palm wrapping around the thinner forearm and yanking Baekhyun towards him, towards the safety and protection of his arms.

As Chanyeol proceeded to wrap his arms around Baekhyun, one around the Omega’s waist, gently pulling him in, and the other perched on his mate’s back, hand combing through and petting the hairs at the back of his head, the telltale signs of Baekhyun breaking down became apparent.

As soon as the trembling had increased, with the smaller starting to almost  _ vibrate _ against the Alpha’s form, Chanyeol instantly amped up his soothing methods; the grip around the Omega’s waist tightening as his other hand pressed Baekhyun’s head closer to his neck, burying it there, at the same time drawing smooth pets on the smaller’s hair.

But it wasn’t enough.

It had never been enough.

… For the expectant sob had never come faster.

Chanyeol could feel just how much Baekhyun was trembling, and it only grew with each sob that left the Omega’s lips. He could feel how the smaller’s lips had curled up in sheer, unadulterated pain as each wail carried with it notes of his despair and hurt. He could feel how Baekhyun had his eyes shut tight, eyelashes brushing against the skin of his neck as salty drops escaped his eyelids, running one after another, as they stained his own cheeks, and  _ burnt _ against Chanyeol’s own neck. He could feel how rapidly Baekhyun’s lungs were chasing for air in-between his sobs, if the way the rapid fluctuation of the Omega’s chest and back were of any clue.

“W—What’s wr—wrong with m— _ me _ , Y—Yeol?” Baekhyun breathed out, having managed to finally take a breath deep enough to let out the question that was perhaps burning on the tip of his tongue. “W—Why can’t I get preg— _ pregnant _ ?”

The last question was nothing more than a mere whisper, but Chanyeol had never heard anything louder.

… Because it wasn’t only the context of the question and the situation they were in, but Baekhyun had somehow, unconsciously or not, had managed to pour every ounce of emotion into that sentence.

The exact same ones that had initially strangled Chanyeol’s own heart.

Disappointment. Despair. Confusion. Hopelessness. Anger.

_ … Pain _ .

Shutting his eyes, Chanyeol took in a deep breath in an attempt to soothe his own hurting heart, knowing that he himself couldn’t afford to break down at this moment, not when Baekhyun was in his most vulnerable state.

“It’s not your fault, Baek—”

“ _ Don’t tell me that it isn’t my fault _ !”

…

…

…

The yell surprised everyone in the room.

Stilling his hands, Chanyeol only held his breath, making sure to keep his hands on his still trembling Omega’s body, waiting for Baekhyun to continue.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“... It’s been almost two years, Yeol,” Baekhyun began, voice nothing more than a whisper, tone nothing else but flat. 

Empty. 

_ Void _ . 

“We’ve tried every time I was in heat, we tried every time you were in rut, and this is the second time we tried when our cycles lined up,” the Omega’s tone had gradually gotten softer and softer, growing more and more raw with each syllable that escaped his lips, and Chanyeol could only console the Omega the best way that he knew how.

Picking up his soothing methods once more, Chanyeol began petting his Omega’s hair yet again as he waited patiently for Baekhyun to continue.

“... We’ve tried all possible positions, we’ve changed our diets, we’ve done all the superstitious bullshit, we’ve—  _ we’ve done everything, Yeol _ ,” the Omega continued on, tightening his own arms around the Alpha’s waist as he carried on.

“...  _ And I’m still not pregnant _ ,” Baekhyun finally sobbed, tears once more raining down his cheeks as he buried his face against his Alpha’s chest, palms clenching around the soft fabric draped over his Alpha’s back. “ _ I’m so _ — _ sorry, Cha _ —”

Baekhyun was immediately yanked back, the Alpha’s hands sliding across his body to wrap around his arms so fast, that Baekhyun didn’t even notice, couldn’t even  _ process _ . The Omega was yanked back, away from the safety and comfort of being in his Alpha’s arms, encased in his Alpha’s scent, only to be met with the blazing,  _ furious  _ gaze of his mate.

With his fingers digging into the supple flesh of his mate’s upper arms, Chanyeol let out a low growl as he finally made eye contact with his Omega.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ , and I mean  _ ever _ , apologise for something that is not your fault,” Chanyeol ground out, voice low, even bordering on downright murderous. 

Baekhyun could only stare in complete and utter shock, sobs that were threatening to break loose mere seconds ago now trapped, lodged in the back of his throat. The salty tears had also paused in their assault down pale, red cheeks, instead choosing to remain where they were, perched on the lining of the Omega’s waterlines. 

Chanyeol only continued to stare, large, deep orbs seemingly transfixed on his mate’s own shocked ones. He quietly observed the play through of emotions swirling about the Omega’s eyes, and even though he knew that it would break his heart to actually  _ see _ the emotions he had  _ heard _ in his mate’s voice previously, Chanyeol needed to do it.

It wasn’t long before the shock had worn off, and with it, the veil of surprise in his Omega’s eyes, the one that was shielding the Alpha from being exposed to Baekhyun’s raw emotions. 

And  _ finally _ , Chanyeol saw Baekhyun in his rawest. 

The tears slipped immediately, although they were lesser in intensity than before. 

But that did not mean that the intensity of the  _ emotions _ behind the tears had dwindled. 

“I just—,” Baekhyun began, forearms coming up to wrap around his frame, almost as if he was putting up a barrier between himself and Chanyeol. 

… Like he was protecting himself from his mate. 

“Chanyeol,” the Omega breathed out, voice small and shaky, “we’ve tried  _ everything _ , but it still hasn’t worked even once.” 

The Alpha breathed out in frustration, knowing that he won’t, that he  _ can’t _ refute his mate’s statement.

… Because it  _ was _ true. 

They really  _ did _ try everything. 

But there had yet to be any results. 

“... I know you want pups of your own,” Baekhyun started once more, voice barely above a whisper this time around. Chanyeol didn’t let it slip past him the way in which his Omega had wrapped his arms tighter around himself. His fingers digging into and curling against his sides as he looked down and away from the Alpha. 

“... And I do too, but,” he paused, taking in a deep breath, almost like as though he was bracing himself for something big. “But what if—”

Baekhyun paused, and Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun’s stance immediately got defensive. The Omega’s shoulders were starting to hunch around his ears, as they slowly started to tremble. His fingers had only continued to dig into his flesh further, the grip hard enough for the skin to turn  _ white _ . 

Chanyeol only waited patiently, both knowing and unwilling to continue the conversation, to wait for Baekhyun to finish his sentence. 

Chanyeol knew  _ damn _ well what Baekhyun was going to imply. 

But that doesn’t mean that he’d be ready for it. 

“... What if I’m,” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol could hear the pure, unadulterated helplessness and despair in his mate’s tone, and he realised that maybe Baekhyun doesn’t want the same fate either. 

  
  
  


“ _ What if I’m barren, Yeol _ ?” 

…

…

…

… Although Chanyeol had had similar thoughts over the past few times they had tried, and failed, to get pregnant, he had never truly considered it to be a possibility, never truly considered it to be the root of their lack of pregnancy.

He had thought that he was sterile, had never once pinned infertility on Baekhyun, no. 

It was a two way street after all. 

But Chanyeol didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ consider such a thought, not when having his own child, his own flesh and blood had been something he had always wanted, and been something he  _ dreamt _ of ever since he was old enough to understand lifelong commitments and mating. 

And his meeting, mating, and marriage with Baekhyun had only managed to fuel his desire for his own child, for  _ their _ own child.

A child with a face that’s a mix, a cross between Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s. A child running around the house, through their legs and climbing them, giggles and screams echoing about the hallways. 

That was what he wanted. 

But now… after having experienced constant bouts of failure, of trial-and-error with no results.

Of trying for 22 months and still being greeted with nothing but a single line on the pregnancy stick.

…

…

…

Maybe it was time for Chanyeol to come back down to reality, to stop soaring high in what he wants, what he had constantly dreamt of…

… What could most probably, at this point, in this situation, be simply delusions. 

  
  
  


It hurt. 

It hurt  _ so _ fucking much.

But it was a possibility, had always been a possibility. 

… And now, one that could very much be their reality.

  
  
  


“... It could be me as much as you, baby,” Chanyeol murmured, voice low in his throat as he made small, steady steps across the smooth marble of the kitchen floor, slowly closing the gap between him and his mate. 

Chanyeol could feel the trembling of the upper arms under his own palms, the limbs shaking, growing in intensity, and the Alpha knew that his mate was well on his way to another breakdown. 

Not wanting to experience that again, not wanting, never  _ willing _ to see his mate cry because of— because of  _ anything  _ at all, Chanyeol quickly strode forward, closing the gap in one single stride as he gently pulled the shaking Omega into his arms, into his chest yet again.

Pressing the Omega closer, taking on the same position as earlier on, Chanyeol himself dug his nose into the crown of Baekhyun’s head, desperately trying his hardest to pick through the notes of despair and anguish, searching for the calming, sweet scent that he had fallen in love with.

“...  _ What if I can’t give you a child, Yeol _ ?” 

That immediately struck a chord in Chanyeol, the Alpha catching onto the hints of pure, unadulterated  _ fear _ lacing through the notes of hurt in his Omega’s tone. 

And the way in which Baekhyun’s hands, fingers that were lightly resting on the soft cotton of his shirt, had tightened, gripped down ever so slightly onto him, how the Omega had pressed just slightly closer to his body, to his chest, to his neck, where his pheromones were now prominent, where his claim mark was residing…

… It was enough.

It was enough to them Chanyeol what his Omega was thinking.

“ _ I’ll never,  _ **_ever_ ** _ , leave you, Baekhyun _ ,” Chanyeol whispered out, voice tinged in nothing but pure resolution and slight hints of anger, of disbelief. 

… Because _how could Baekhyun_ _think that_? 

How could Baekhyun, his  _ mate _ ,  _ his _ Omega, the  _ love of his fucking life _ , even  _ think _ that Chanyeol would cast him aside just because he wasn’t able to bear a child, to bear a pup? 

“I fell in love with you for  _ you _ , I fell in love with you for the way  _ you love me _ ,” Chanyeol continued, tears starting to line his own eyes as thoughts of possibly being  _ away _ from Baekhyun, of  _ losing his mate _ , overcame him. “I didn’t fall in love with you for your womb, I didn’t fall in love with you for your ability to carry pups, Baek.

“... I love you for  _ you _ , and nothing, and I mean  _ nothing _ , will ever change that.”

Baekhyun had only responded with a much louder sob, his hands clenching harder around the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt as he wailed into his Alpha’s neck, nose burying into the warm skin there as he heaved for much desperately needed breaths. 

Chanyeol immediately started to console his Omega, his mate, the only way he knew how. Whispering words of love and affection into Baekhyun’s hair, his temples, and his ears, Chanyeol continued the soft, loving pets on his head as he pulled the Omega even closer, until there wasn’t even  _ air _ between their bodies whatsoever.

“... We’ll get through this, baby,” the Alpha whispered amidst his consoles, “we’ll get through this together.”

And at his smaller mate finally relaxing, his limbs going slack in his arms amidst his tapering sobs and drying tears, Chanyeol knew he finally got through to his mate.

Baekhyun  _ knows _ that Chanyeol loves him, and he hopes that Chanyeol knows that he loves his Alpha just as much.

“... I love you, Yeol,” Baekhyun whispered, eliciting a small, fond smile to grace the plump lips of his Alpha, “ _ I love you so much _ .”

“I love you too, Baek,” the Alpha only whispered, continuing to press soft, light kisses across his Omega’s temples and forehead, along any expanse of skin his lips could reach, “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a month.

A month since they last checked, since the last time they held their hands on a pregnancy kit, and the last time since they were both overwhelmed in sheer, utter, despair and pain.

Baekhyun had decided to take a break from any form of intimacy, any form of sexual escapades ever since that day. With anything relating to bedroom activities serving only as a painful reminder that he hadn’t, possibly  _ couldn’t _ have a child, couldn’t get pregnant, the Omega, although as unsaid as it was, had decided to stop.

It had been been painful, at first, for Chanyeol, his Alpha. No, not because of the lack of sexual pleasure or attention to his libido, not at all.

… But rather, the ever growing distance between him and his Omega, the distance that, although Baekhyun himself was probably unconsciously doing so, has been putting between himself and his mate, his  _ Alpha _ .

With every pull away from a liplock, with every slight flinch at skin brushing against a hipbone, Chanyeol couldn’t help the hurt from flooding through his system, as he watched his Omega quickly retract back, away from him, almost as if he was  _ burnt _ . Baekhyun only responded with a small, gentle hand against the Alpha’s chest, and although he had never applied any force in any of the attempts, the arm between them served more than enough as a sign, as a restraint for Chanyeol.

The Omega had never once made eye contact with him, not when his hand was on his Alpha’s chest, no.

Chanyeol always,  _ always _ had to wait, sometimes a few seconds to a full minute, before Baekhyun would grace his eyes with his own, before he’d pick his chin up from where it would be digging into his own chest, and face his Alpha. 

… But those gazes lasted only so long.

Baekhyun could only meet Chanyeol’s own eyes for so brief, and it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to deduce that his mate wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ look into his own eyes when the Alpha had all of his hurt and pain swimming about in his orbs, displaying them for the world, for his Omega to see.

Chanyeol had never known that he was doing so, but Baekhyun’s reaction to matching his gaze was more than telling.

_ Your eyes are truly windows to your soul, Yeol _ . 

He remembered Baekhyun telling him that once.

… He just never knew that those same windows would be the ones to shut out his own mate.

  
  
  


It wasn’t only the short gazes, the brief exhale of apologies, and the immediate scampering away which hurt Chanyeol.

No, Baekhyun’s feelings, Baekhyun’s pushing away of his mate ran much deeper, expanded far and wide into everything that they did, everything that Chanyeol had once, and had  _ always _ held dear.

Their gazes grew shorter and shorter, their conversations even more so, seemingly non-existent, and the distance between them when they go to sleep growing larger and larger with each passing day.

But those were nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ , compared to just how far he knew he was away from Baekhyun, how far he was  _ pushed _ away from his mate  _ emotionally _ .

Nevermind the lack of physical touch and verbal communication, nevermind even not being able to make eye contact with his own Omega.

Because what Chanyeol held even more value over, held even more dear than those, was  _ knowing _ that his Omega was still there, that their bond was still there, and that it was stronger than anything, that nothing could ever break it.

… So was this Baekhyun proving him wrong?

Chanyeol thought that he had managed to get through to Baekhyun a month ago, when he had told, whispered, with as much love, conviction, and resolution he could muster at that point in time, that they would get through this together, and that  _ Chanyeol loved him _ .

… Had that been a fluke?

… Was he not convincing enough?

… 

…

…

… Had Baekhyun only responded as he did to… _placate_ _him_? 

  
  
  


… Did Baekhyun not trust him anymore?

  
  
  


No.

It wasn’t that.

Chanyeol  _ knows _ that no matter what happens, anything at all, it would never amount to that.

_ Never _ .

  
  
  


Because Baekhyun loves him just as much as he loves Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun trusts him just as much as he trusts Baekhyun.

…

…

…

… Baekhyun just didn’t trust himself.

  
  
  


The signs were there. 

And as Chanyeol recalled back the moments, recalled back the multiple instances where Baekhyun had pushed him away, had put distance between the two of them, had actually up and gazed into his eyes, no matter how brief, he saw it.

Chanyeol saw everything.

The same emotions that were proudly on display in his own eyes were mirrored onto Baekhyun’s own. 

That of pain, of hurt, of desperation. 

But there were others.

Chanyeol saw the  _ I’m sorry _ s, Chanyeol saw the  _ Forgive me _ s, and Chanyeol saw the  _ You’re too good for me _ s. 

… Baekhyun was blaming himself, was putting all the burden and hate on himself, for not being able to bear a pup, for not being able to get pregnant, for not being able to do the one thing, the  _ one thing _ that was supposedly ingrained into every single Omega, dead or alive.

  
  
  


Baekhyun was not pushing Chanyeol away because he hated his mate.

No.

He was pushing Chanyeol away from himself. 

A failure. 

A complete and utter failure, a sheer, thorough disgrace, that was what Baekhyun thought himself of as.

And he wanted Chanyeol away from it, away from  _ him _ .

  
  
  


The stab of hurt than rammed through, that had lodged itself right into Chanyeol’s chest as soon as he had realised that, as soon as he figured out the reason behind his mate’s adamant distance, was far too overwhelming.

_ … How could he have been so  _ selfish _ , so  _ stupid _ , so as to have overlooked the signs?  _

  
  
  


… And it was  _ then and there  _ when the Alpha had decided that he would put a stop to this. 

It had gone on long enough.

Baekhyun had drifted away from him far enough.

He didn’t want his mate to get any further, he didn’t want to chance losing his mate.

He’d kill himself before that would ever happen. 

  
  
  


… So this time, as the Alpha crept up behind his mate, making sure to keep his pheromones, his scent glands unblocked, ensuring that Baekhyun  _ knew _ , and was well aware of his presence, Chanyeol remained silent as he wrapped his own arms around his mate’s waist. 

He made sure to keep his hold loose, nothing too restricting, nothing too possessive. 

But just tight enough to show Baekhyun that  _ yes, I’m here _ . 

Baekhyun had initially flinched, as slight and as inconspicuous as it was, but it was a flinch nonetheless. His limbs had immediately seized up, frozen, and his back straighter than ever. All signs of his previously calm, collected,  _ slack _ nature thrown right out the window as soon as his mate had initiated the physical touch, the  _ intimacy _ . 

Chanyeol tried his damndest to ignore the spike of hurt at having his own mate be so visibly uncomfortable with his touch, with having  _ him _ so close to his other half, but it still took its toll on his beaten heart. 

“... Stop pushing me away, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered, right against the shell of his Omega’s ear. The Alpha tightened his arms, just ever so slightly, before slowly coaxing his Omega to turn around, to face him.

“...  _ Please _ ,” he whispered, putting each and every ounce of the desperation, of the  _ pain _ that he was feeling, into that one word, that one syllable. 

Because there was only so much one could take, after all.

“ _ It hurts, Baek _ ,” the Alpha paused, ever so slightly, wanting to control the tears that were starting to line the bottom of his eyes, because he couldn’t afford to break down now. Not when he hasn’t said all that he wanted to yet. “It hurts  _ so much _ , to have you pushing me away.

“... Weren’t we supposed to go through this together?

“... So  _ why are you doing this to me, to  _ us?”

The response which he was greeted with had served to ignite a spark of fear, of desperation inside of the Alpha, for all his mate gave was a blank stare, lips tight and mum as his body, his limbs remained slack.

Chanyeol had been so  _ afraid _ , so scared, because  _ is this really it? _

_ … Has Baekhyun given up? _

_ … Will he lose his mate, just like that? _

But all those thoughts were thrown out the window as soon as Chanyeol finally caught sight of his mate’s eyes, caught sight of how glassy, how  _ wet _ they were.

His eyes trailed down his Omega’s face, noticing how his nose had gotten slightly redder, how his thin lips had begun to tremble, how his chin had started to crumple. He could feel how the arms, draped over his own, had slowly started to tremble, slowly started to shake.

… And Chanyeol didn’t have to wait long until Baekhyun finally collapsed in his arms, his knees buckling, giving up on his weight.

The two of them immediately came crashing down, Baekhyun’s crumpling self coming as a surprise to the breaking, the broken Alpha, resulting in the two of them hunched over the other, wrapped up in each other, right on the tiles of their kitchen.

“ _ I’m so sorry, Yeol _ ,” the Omega began, sobbing amidst his tears as he  _ finally _ brought his own arms up to wrap around the neck of his Alpha, his hands and fingers resting over his mate’s nape as he brushed his fingers through the wisps of hair. “ _ I’m so sorry _ .”

Even though he had tried his darndest, the tears had still managed to spill over, breaking through the dam constructed on longing and need, streaking down the Alpha’s sunken cheeks. He didn’t try to stop them, no, for he knew they were making their way down on their own accord.

He didn’t  _ want _ to either, anyhow.

He had finally let his emotions go, he finally felt his shoulders free themselves of the burden of longing, of pain. He finally felt like he could  _ breathe _ again.

“... Shhh,” the Alpha began, hands coming up to rub soothing circles on his mate’s back as the other carded through the soft strands of his hair, “I’m here,  _ I’m here. _ ”

Those words had only served to spur on more tears, more sobs, more wails, as his mate completely broke down in his arms, pieces splitting and breaking apart right in front of him, and Chanyeol wrapped his arms even tighter around Baekhyun, half in wanting to make sure that he stays together, another half in need to having his mate close again.

“ _ I’m so sorry for hurting you, Yeol _ ,” the Omega wailed, hands now migrating from the hairs at the back of his Alpha’s head to the fabric draped across his back, “ _ I didn’t mean to do it _ .”

Knowing that simple, physical touch was no longer enough, neither for Baekhyun nor himself, Chanyeol slowly pulled back, just slightly, enough to finally have his lips press against his Omega’s forehead, his temples. Pressing long, hard, yet at the same time loving,  _ forgiving _ kisses against any expanse of skin his lips could reach, Chanyeol pulled his Omega closer as he pumped out his pheromones, hoping to calm Baekhyun down.

“... I forgive you, baby,” Chanyeol replied, voice low and soothing, dripping with nothing but pure love and affection for the man in his arms, “I love you and I forgive you.”

Baekhyun had let out a low whimper, his hands fisting the cloth tighter, not minding the possible creases that would line the fabric as the aftermath. All that he could focus on was having his mate back in his arms, and being back in his Alpha’s own.

“ _... I don’t deserve you, Yeol _ ,” Baekhyun whispered, almost low enough for it to have been gone unheard by Chanyeol.

… But with how much the Alpha had been focusing on Baekhyun, with how much the Alpha had longed to finally have his mate in the safety of his arms, had longed to finally touch, hold, and  _ kiss _ his Omega, the words of course had been heard.

Reeling back, the Alpha gently pushed the Omega away from his chest, just far enough for him to be able to meet eyes with his one and only, but still close enough for their arms to still be around each other.

“Please don’t say that, baby,” Chanyeol had whispered, and Baekhyun would have done everything he could to take his words back, for all that Chanyeol held in his eyes, had laced in his tone, was nothing but pure, raw,  _ anguish _ .

“... You are the  _ only _ person who deserves me, okay?” he reiterated, leaning in closer to his Omega to press yet another long kiss on his mate’s forehead. “It pains me to hear those words coming from you, so  _ please _ don’t say that ever again.”

Silently nodding, Baekhyun once again murmured words of apology against the skin of his Alpha’s neck, sorry for even speaking such words, knowing how much the Alpha loved him and how much his mate had been longing for him in the past month.

“ _ I love you _ ,” Baekhyun whispered, as soon as his sobs had died down, as soon as his eyes had dried down. “ _ I love you so much _ .”

“I love you too, baby,” Chanyeol whispered in kind, voice retaining its soft, low tenore as he began to pull his mate closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around his frame, cocooning him in his arms, in his safety. “I love you  _ so much _ , too.”

At that, Baekhyun finally pulled his chin from where it had been dug into his mate’s neck, finally trailing his eyes up to latch onto the gaze of his Alpha. 

And Baekhyun could see it  _ all _ .

The pain, the longing, the desperation.

They were all there.

… But there was also affection, there was also forgiveness, and there was also  _ love _ .

And Baekhyun…

… He had been without his mate for _so long_ , had willing distanced himself from his mate for _so long_ , had purposefully separated, detached, completely _pulled himself away_ _from his mate for so long_.

And there was only so much  _ he _ could take, too.

So as the final tears started their trek down his cheek, as his lips gave their final tremble, and as his fingers gave their last clench around the fabric of his mate’s top, Baekhyun pulled himself up, lips a breath away from his mate’s own, as he whispered out the one thing he wants, the one thing he needs.

The one thing they  _ both _ need.

“ _... Make love to me, my Love _ .”

And Chanyeol had only complied.   
  


* * *

  
  


 

Sniffles.

… ones that sounded familiar.

That was all that he heard in the quiet expanse of the room.

Of  _ their _ room.

The same room they made endless love in the night before.

  
  
  


Jolting up form the bed, from where he had been peacefully asleep, rest finally washing over him after a month’s worth of fitful nights, Chanyeol quickly swept his eyes about the room, gaze peeled for the only person who could be crying.

And there, resting at the foot of their bed, sat Baekhyun, back to the Alpha as he hunched over forwards.

Quietly crawling from under the covers, not wanting to startle his mate anymore than he could, Chanyeol silently crawling his way over to where his mate sat. However, with a frame as large as his, the bed springs had squeaked under his weight, giving away his presence, and Chanyeol noticed with much disdain and upset as he saw how Baekhyun immediately froze, limbs locking in a seeming defence.

But Chanyeol brushed it off, knowing that dwelling on it, and having it affect him, will definitely dour not only his mood, but that of his mate. 

… And that would eventually lead to a regression of all the progres they had made the previous night alone.

“... What’s wrong, Baek?” the Alpha had whispered, having crawled the distance between the two of them on the bed, now sat cross-legged right behind his mate. Chanyeol quietly reached out for Baekhyun, palm outstretched as he proceeded to lay it on his mate’s shoulder, gently coaxing him to turn around to face him.

Much to Chanyeol’s relief, Baekhyun had turned around almost instantly, putting up no fight nor restraint as he tilted his body around to come face to face with his mate.

… But his relief was short-lived, however, as he finally caught sight of what Baekhyun had been hunched over previously, of what Baekhyun held in his hands.

  
  
  


Socks.

_ Baby socks. _

  
  
  


The same ones Chanyeol had brought home yesterday.

The same ones the Alpha had picked up from the baby store, in hopes of giving him some luck in finally getting to talk to his Omega, in getting his mate back to him.

… And lastly, in hopes that they would  _ finally conceive _ .

  
  
  


But as the Alpha gazed back up to meet the eyes of his mate, the once bright, deep brown orbs now veiled over by a cloud of sadness, of remorse, of  _ pain _ …

Chanyeol didn’t know whether the socks had brought any luck at all.

  
  
  


But before the Alpha could begin to explain himself, before he could even part his lips to rattle off his reasons, Baekhyun had beat him to it.

  
  
  


“... I’m sorry, Yeol,” the Omega began, voice not louder than a whisper as the first tear slipped past his bottom eyelid, trailing down his cheek, staining it in salt. 

“ _... I’m so sorry _ .”

And the Omega immediately broke down into sobs, palms and fingers curling around the socks held desperately in his hands, pulling them closer to his chest as he hunched over them once more, back bending in visible despair as he continued to cry.

Quickly scrambling up from where he had been stationed behind his mate, Chanyeol leaped forwards, immediately pulling his mate to himself, wrapping his arms around the shaking frame once more as he pulled Baekhyun to his chest, burying his mate’s face into his neck.

Chanyeol began his hushes and soothing rubs, attempting to console and calm his mate down amidst words of affection and loving touches, trying to mask his confusion at why Baekhyun was apologising yet again when he thought that he had made it clear that there was nothing for his mate to apologise for the previous night.

“... Please don’t apologise, Baek,” the Alpha murmured, pressing his lips into the crown of his mate’s hair as he pulled him closer, pressing his face closer to his neck, to his scent glands, releasing his own pheromones in hopes of aiding his mate to calm down. “None of this is your fault, so  _ please _ , stop apologising.”

However, the Alpha had wondered whether his words had gone unheard, for the Omega had only continued to cry, nose pressing deeper into the Alpha’s neck as his sobs continued without faltering.

And Chanyeol could only continue holding him, continue pressing his mate closer to him, continue releasing his pheromones.

But absolutely  _ nothing _ seemed to be working.

  
  
  


… And Chanyeol figured out why, when Baekhyun finally spoke again.

  
  
  


It had been nothing more than a whisper, a quiet, low whimper, said  _ so _ lowly,  _ so _ quietly, that had Chanyeol fleetingly think that maybe Baekhyun hadn’t wanted him to hear it.

  
  
  


… But he did.

  
  
  


… And Chanyeol almost wished he  _ didn’t _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _... I’m barren, Yeol _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  


… So he really was dreaming all this while, wasn’t he?

A child a mix of his and his mate’s features, a child a cross between himself and his Omega.

… a child of his and Baekhyun’s blood.

  
  
  


… it’s all been delusions after all.

  
  
  


Chanyeol’s hands had stopped their soothing motions, palms halting in their calm as they rested, lightly, on the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and hair, frozen in his shock. 

It wasn’t a lot of information to take in, no.

… But,  _ fuck _ , was it  _ heavy _ . 

He needed time to let it sink in.

After all, he just got the one thing he ever wanted, ever hoped for,  _ ripped away from him _ , just like that.

  
  
  


… But as soon as Chanyeol felt his own grip loosening, his own grip slackening around his mate, he could feel the fingers around the cloth of his shirt tighten, palms stretching over the fabric, hold  _ so tight _ …

… almost as if it was afraid to let go. 

  
  
  


And immediately Chanyeol was taken out of his trance, of his own musings, as he gazed down to the ever so silent, ever so shaky, and ever so  _ pale _ Baekhyun in his arms. 

The grip on his shirt, on his waist, on his  _ everything  _ where Baekhyun had his hands, his touch on, was  _ so tight _ ,  _ so unrelenting _ , that his limbs were visibly shaking with the effort. 

… But Chanyeol knew that the shaking wasn’t only from the effort. 

Baekhyun was  _ terrified _ .

_ Terrified of losing him _ .

  
  
  


… And  _ that _ was something that Chanyeol will  _ never _ let happen. 

  
  
  


With his arms immediately wrapping around the trembling frame of his lover, the Alpha swiftly bent down, hunching over the shaking frame of his Omega as he dug his own nose into the top of his mate’s head, into his crown. He gently pushed Baekhyun’s head closer to his chest, burying it there even more, as his arms tightened around him. 

The sobs that had been held back behind trembling lips, behind shaky breaths, finally let themselves loose as Baekhyun basked in his mate’s scent, in his calming presence, in the safety of Chanyeol’s arms. 

Chanyeol immediately began hushing his mate down, slowly but steadily releasing bouts of his own pheromones as he rubbed soothing circles into his love’s back, gently carding his fingers through his hair. 

  
  
  


… Because Chanyeol knew what his mate was thinking. What he was anticipating. 

For Chanyeol to give up on him.

For Chanyeol to think that he deserved better.

For Chanyeol to  _ leave _ . 

  
  
  


… But those things were  _ never _ going to happen. 

  
  
  


The Alpha _loved_ his Omega too much to do that. Too much to give up on him. Too much to ever _leave_. 

And Baekhyun was the only one deserving of him, even though the selfless Omega deserved someone  _ so much more _ . 

Baekhyun deserved the  _ world _ . 

  
  
  


“... It’s okay, baby,” Chanyeol murmured, lips pressing against the soft hair at the crown of his lover’s head, “ _ it’s okay _ .”

Chanyeol has gently pulled back, restricted lightly by the arms that tightened ever so slightly around his waist, but the Alpha was adamant to lean back, adamant to finally see Baekhyun’s face in its entirety, to finally assure his Omega that he was never going to leave. 

Dragging his palms all along the cloth of his Omega’s shirt, up along his sides, his neck, and finally cradling his cheeks, cupping the soft skin, Chanyeol tilted his mate’s face up to meet eyes with himself. 

“I’m  _ not _ leaving you, Baek,” the Alpha continued, eyes burning in resolution as he gazed back into the watery ones of his Omega, thumbs brushing against the bottom of the still very wet eyelids, “ _ I’m never leaving you _ .”

… And with how Baekhyun only responded by clenching his eyes closed, the tears that were barely held back slipping down past his lids, but wiped off by his Alpha’s ever so gentle, ever so caring thumbs, and how the Omega had gave a minute nod… 

The relief that washed over him was almost unreal to the Alpha.

Because  _ finally, hopefully _ , he had managed to get through to his mate.

“We’ll get through this together, Baek,” Chanyeol whispered, pressing soft, small kisses against the still closed eyelids of his mate, wiping away the last remnants of his tears, “we’ll get through it  _ together _ .”

And the Omega only responded by opening his eyes, his own hands unwrapping from his Alpha’s torso, instead reaching up to cup over where his Alpha’s hands were on his cheeks, laying his own over the larger ones. Baekhyun gazed back up at his mate, lips quirking up at the sides, and Chanyeol understood his mate’s  _ thank you _ immediately.

“...  _ I love you, Yeol _ .”

Chanyeol wouldn’t have been able to stop his lips from stretching into a smile even if he had tried.

“I love you too, Baek,” he whispered, leaning down such that his lips were barely a breath away from his mate’s own, “ _ I love you too. _ ”

And they both poured  _ everything _ they had into the press of lips.

All the hope. All the life. All the  _ love _ .

Their kisses had never been sweeter.

 

* * *

 

_ Endometriosis. _

That’s what it was.

As Baekhyun gripped the paper, the results from his visit to the OB/GYN yesterday, the exact same day both him and his mate made up, had  _ made love _ , he couldn’t help the strike of pain that blossomed in his chest.

The pain was much more sharp, much more stinging the day before, the day he found out that he would never be able to conceive, that he would never be able to give his mate the child that he wanted, the child that  _ they _ wanted.

… But right now, as he sat in between Chanyeol’s legs, back propped up against the sturdy, firm chest of his mate, cocooned completely in his scent, in his frame, in his  _ safety _ , the pain that was  _ burning _ ,  _ throbbing _ … 

It all died down to a dull ache.

Because… 

… because Baekhyun knew that it was  _ okay. _

_ It was okay. _

Chanyeol was still here, here with him, and he was not going to leave Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol still loved him.

… And that was more than enough.

  
  
  


Baekhyun had given Chanyeol a run down of what happened at the doctor’s, at what his results meant.

His endometrial tissue had started growing outside of his uterus, dotting along the insides of his fallopian tubes, thick enough to block any and every egg from travelling to his uterus, his womb. His eggs hence, were swallowed, dissolved back into his body, never making it. 

Chanyeol only held him through it, grip tightening along his mate’s waist, hands pressing onto his lower abdomen as soon as Baekhyun got into the details, chin hooking over his shoulder as his lips pressed soft, but long kisses on any skin he could reach when he felt Baekhyun start to tremble, when his voice started to shake.

That was more than enough support from his mate that Baekhyun could ever ask for.

And when the first question that Chanyeol had uttered, at the end of Baekhyun’s long, detailed explanation, was whether or not Baekhyun’s health was at stake…

… the Omega almost let out a sob.

Because—

…  _ because after  _ everything _ , Baekhyun was still his main priority. _

And Baekhyun couldn’t help turning around, searching for Chanyeol’s lips with his own, wanting to feel his mate’s lips against his own, because he was just  _ so thankful _ ,  _ so grateful _ , to have a mate like Chanyeol.

“... My health’s fine.” Baekhyun had whispered out, amidst the series of kisses he was placing on Chanyeol’s own, plump lips. Quietly putting the paper away, the one detailing how their future would pan out, Baekhyun slowly shuffled around his mate, body tilting about to straddle the legs of his mate as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

Running his fingers through the hairs at the base of his Alpha’s neck, Baekhyun started drawing random, tiny little shapes along the skin his fingertips could reach, the affection and love showing in the gentle caresses of skin-on-skin.

And as Baekhyun only gazed back into his Alpha’s eyes, he could finally see his mate in his rawest, most truest, as he took in the multitude of emotions swimming about in the large,  _ always _ expressive eyes.

Concern. Care.  _ Love. _

“... What did I do to deserve you, my Love?” 

At that, Chanyeol only smiled, his own arms wrapping tighter around his mate’s waist and hips, fingers trailing along the hem of the shirt, crawling under the soft fabric to draw soft, smooth circles against the skin of Baekhyun’s hip bone. 

“... You loved me more than anything, more than I could ask for,” he began, eyes transfixed onto his mate’s own, and Baekhyun could see, could  _ feel _ the sincerity, the gratitude, the  _ love _ dripping from each and every syllable that spilled from his mate’s lips.

“That’s more than enough for me.”

  
  
  


The two of them could feel it.

The gaping wounds, ones that were littered all about their hearts, slashed open, exposed and untreated, infection-riddled. 

They were healing.

Slowly, closing, sealing.

… And even though the pain was still there, the both of them knows that it’s okay.

Because it’ll eventually go away.

Because they have each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So as the two of them stood, hand in hand in front of the adoption agency, taking in deep breaths to calm down their frazzled nerves, frayed from excitement, the both of them still felt calm.

Because they have each other.

And they’ll make it through together.

  
  
  


… And they did.

 


	2. Epilogue: Christmas Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... because everyone deserves a happy ending. :)

Baekhyun had always believed in giving back.

He had always believed in doing good, in helping others, for the Omega had always believed in Karma.

_ Do unto others what others do unto you _ , was what he had been brought up reciting.

So which was why it did not come as a surprise when he had grown up to be so polite, so respectful, and ever so helpful, constantly watching out for others, constantly lending a hand any time he could.

Volunteering at any place he could, working for anyone who asked, all with true, and pure sincerity and kindness, and Baekhyun had  _ always _ been paid back in kind, although he had never expected that from those whom he had helped. 

Sometimes, a grateful smile was more than enough for Baekhyun.

  
  
  


 

… Which was why, when Chanyeol had found Baekhyun, when he had asked permission from his parents to officially court their son, and when he had asked them for permission yet again to have his hand in marriage, his mate’s parents had never failed to remind him of exactly  _ whose _ heart he held in his hands.

_ … He is a true gem, Chanyeol. A heart of gold, large enough for anything and everyone, one that loves with its all.  _

And Chanyeol  _ knew _ , he  _ knew _ the exact type of person his Omega was.

It was as if, with each new memory and event of his life Baekhyun shared with Chanyeol, with each act of affection the Omega shared with Chanyeol, with  _ each day that passes  _ that the Alpha spends with Baekhyun…

The Omega’s  _ true _ value, his mate’s  _ true self _ , keeps getting unravelled, keeps  _ growing. _

It was akin to mining for the most precious diamond in the world, really. With each dig of the shovel, sure, there were diamonds there, but they get more precious, more rarer, the more you dig.

It was the same with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol would think one day that,  _ wow, this is it _ , but then the Omega would surprise him the very next day, doing something so incredibly sweet, something so incredibly thoughtful, and just loving the Alpha  _ even more than he did the day before _ .

And it had happened  _ so often _ , that Chanyeol had decided to just stop counting, to stop thinking that Baekhyun had ever reached his maximum capacity in the amount of love he could shower his Alpha in, that he had received all of Baekhyun’s love, all that he could give on any particular day.

Because Baekhyun always gave more.

_ Always _ .

… And there  _ was _ one thing that he  _ always  _ said to himself, every single night, after pressing a long, but gentle kiss onto his already sleeping Omega’s eyelids, his temples, and his forehead.

That  _ Baekhyun is a true gem, truly  _ **_the only one of its kind_ ** .

And that Chanyeol was a  _ damn lucky bastard _ to have been mated, to have been  _ destined _ to someone like Baekhyun.

… And he would go to sleep, thinking of new ways to love Baekhyun, to give back everything the Omega had given him on that day thus far.

  
  
  


 

Which was why, as Chanyeol gripped the papers in his hands, the ones detailing how his future with his mate, how  _ their _ future would pan out…

… Chanyeol thinks that  _ this is it _ .

_ This is how I thank him.  _

_ This is how I give back to him. _

  
  
  


 

Stepping into their home as quietly as he could, gently toeing off his loafers, Chanyeol only smiled to himself as the scent of freshly baked gingerbread cookies wafted through the air, mixing along well with the Christmas vibe of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, vaguely catching ear of his Omega belting out to the high notes.

Following the scent of the cookies, Chanyeol hid the papers behind his back as he slowly approached his still oblivious mate, watching with a glint of amusement in his eyes as Baekhyun only continued mixing up the batter, seemingly uncaring of the current state of mess their kitchen was in. 

… Honestly though, their kitchen  _ was _ a mess.

But this was a common sight every time it was approaching the holiday season, when Baekhyun would be the complete cherubic angel that he was, baking goodies to pass out to the kids at the orphanage and the homeless at their shelters.

Pots and pans  _ everywhere _ (and Chanyeol didn’t know they owned  _ that _ many either), all dirtied with some sort of batter or paste. Mixing bowls of different sizes and shapes littered their kitchen island, all seemingly full, the batters only varying in colour. All of the whisks, spoons, and knives had all been covered in either batter or crumbs, and Chanyeol was left wondering  _ where the hell did the crumbs come from when there’s clearly no cake? _

But all of that, all of those needless thoughts, were pushed aside as soon as the speakers had jumped to the infamous chorus of the song, Baekhyun’s own voice, that had been merrily singing along to the song, jolting the Alpha from his reverie.

… And he couldn’t help but think,  _ just for a moment _ , how the lyrics rang true.

Because  _ all _ that the Alpha had ever wanted for Christmas, had been right in front of him, had been right with him all this while, standing by his side, holding his hand, and going through  _ everything _ with him.

  
  
  


 

… But that, Chanyeol knew, although  _ did _ ring true for the Omega, was not all that Baekhyun had wanted for Christmas this year.

Even though he had gone to great lengths to try to hide his disappointment, to hide his upset, at not getting exactly what he had wanted for Christmas, Chanyeol could still figure it out either way.

It wasn’t difficult at all, for the Alpha, no. After all, they were mates, and moreover, Chanyeol loved him too much to not notice and understand everything and anything about his Omega.

  
  
  


 

… But Chanyeol was about to change that.

  
  
  


 

So as he creeped up behind his mate, slowly but steadily approaching the still solo-concert-ing Omega, Chanyeol quickly wrapped his arms around his, well,  _ performing _ mate, arms tight around his waist as he pulled him to his chest, pulled up to his heart.

The squeal that left the lips of his Omega was definitely expected, but considering how high the note he had been holding was, apparently his voice, his  _ squeal _ had taken on the same note, and Chanyeol winced a little through his laughter as the note reverberated about the kitchen.

“Put me down, Yeol!” the Omega had screamed, batter from the spatula gripped in his waving hand splattering about everywhere, joining the streaks dotted about the kitchen island, some even landing on the Alpha as well. “Love, put me down!”

The Alpha had quickly relented, although his fit of laughter hadn’t stopped there, and neither did they stop as he was getting playfully punched by his ever so adorably furious, ever so adorably startled mate. 

“You scared the  _ crap _ out of me, Yeol!” the Omega berated, fist poised up in the air to land another solid hit on his mate’s chest, but Chanyeol’s own palm, the unoccupied one, quickly came up to wrap around the smaller’s clenched fist.

With his laughter dying down, Chanyeol wrapped his fingers ever so tightly around the closed fist of his mate, slowly but steadily bringing their joined hands down, before prying his mate’s fist apart, making space for his own fingers to interlace with those of Baekhyun’s. 

“I love you,” the Alpha had whispered, once he had bent down low enough, once his lips were close enough to his mate, almost able to  _ taste _ the ever so pink, ever so succulent ones belonging to his Omega. However, Chanyeol had only been responded with a loud click of a tongue as Baekhyun immediately dug his chin into his chest, shoving his mate away as he muttered about how  _ you can’t get away by trying to kiss me you baboon _ .

… But Chanyeol noticed how bright, how  _ red _ his Omega’s precious little ears were burning, sat perched on the side of his head.

So who won, really?

Chuckling lightly to himself, Chanyeol reached out his fingers, hooking his thumb and index around the sharp chin of his mate’s, slowly dragging his still burning face up. As soon as Chanyeol had caught sight of the endearingly red face, he couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face, lips pulling into a fond, affectionate grin.

  
  
  


 

“... I have a surprise for you,” he began, slowly pulling out his other hand, the one clutching the papers, from his back. However, Baekhyun had immediately begun to protest, gesticulating at how  _ Christmas is only three days away, Love! Leave it till then! _

But Chanyeol had only responded by shushing his lover, placating him by pressing soft, elusive, but ever so sweet kisses along Baekhyun’s forehead, temples, eyelids, nose, and mouth.

“It can’t wait that long, baby,” the Alpha finally whispered, pressing the now folded sheets of papers into his Omega’s chest, “you need to open it now.”

  
  
  


 

Baekhyun had only grown even more confused, and even slightly suspicious, as he gazed down to the papers on his chest, held securely there by his mate’s hand, before trailing his gaze up to meet his Alpha’s eyes once more. However, Chanyeol had only smiled, lips quirking up ever so elusively, ever so secretly, but Baekhyun could see the bright spark of anticipation in his mate’s eyes.

Slowly, but carefully plucking the papers out of his mate’s hands, Baekhyun made quick work in unfolding them, smoothing over the creases, and it wasn’t long before his eyes began sweeping across the ink staining the papers.

  
  
  


 

And as Chanyeol stood, an arm’s length away, gaze transfixed on his mate and nothing else, the Alpha waited.

He waited for the signs.

… And he didn’t have to wait long.

“Y — _ Yeol _ ,” the Omega breathed, arms dropping in their shock, in their surprise, exposing his face; his misty eyes, his blotchy nose, his trembling lips, his crumpling chin,  _ all to his Alpha _ . “ _ Yeol, is this true? Is this real? _ ”

And Chanyeol…

Chanyeol could only smile, lips stretching  _ so wide _ , as he opened up his arms, coaxing his mate to fall into him, to fall into his embrace.

And as soon as Chanyeol’s head had bobbed in a  _ tiny _ nod, the Omega immediately collapsed into his mate’s awaiting arms, his own arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s torso as relieved, disbelieving, and grateful sobs overwhelmed his being.

“... It’s as real as you and me, baby,” Chanyeol had whispered, lips pressing into the crown of Baekhyun’s head, arms now tight, now  _ secure _ around his mate’s shaking, trembling frame.

“ _ I _ — _ I don’t know what to say, Yeol _ ,” the Omega sobbed out, cries gushing out of his throat as he pressed himself closer to his mate, the paper clenched tight in his shaking, trembling hands.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Chanyeol consoled, hands coming up to rub soothing circles on the back of his Omega’s shirt, trying his best to calm him down as he began to lightly card the fingers of his other hand through his Omega’s hair. “You don’t have to say anything, my love.”

Baekhyun had only responded with another sob, still in his state of disbelief. 

  
  
  


 

“ _... Thank you so much, Love, thank you. _ ” 

  
  
  


 

“... It’s the least you deserve, baby,” Chanyeol breathed, peppering Baekhyun’s face in light kisses, thumbs climbing up to wipe away the salty tears as they slipped past his mate’s clenched eyelids, “ _... it’s the least you deserve _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

… So as the couple paid a visit to the adoption agency they had applied to months ago, as the staff cleared their names, as she brought them to where their…  _ their child _ was resting… the same child Baekhyun thought he would have to wait  _ another year for _ … 

… As Baekhyun held  _ Park Daehyun _ in his arms…

  
  
  


 

… Baekhyun believed that  _ this _ was everything,  _ everyone _ , giving back to him.

  
  


 

…  _ and he had never felt so grateful. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too attached to the plot and the characters and I wanted some fluff hence why I wrote this hahah. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If you guys have any comments/thought/constructive criticism to give, please do so in the comments below! They make me happy HAHAH <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the A/B/O Dynamics, and I've always loved Alpha Chanyeol and Omega Baekhyun being in love (I'm in love with Chanyeol and Baekhyun loving each other honestly), but I've also been craving for more ANGSTY fics.
> 
> ... Initially I wanted to write how Chanyeol left Baekhyun because the former like DESPERATELY wanted a kid of his own flesh and blood but like,,, I realised I couldn't do that to Baekhyun lmAO I'M SO SOFT. 
> 
> Which is why we have the happy ending hahah.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have any constructive criticism to give, please do leave them down in the comments below! I tried to express as much of their emotions as I could, but I think I honestly could have done better. So I'll continue to work on my writing, and get better! 
> 
> Oh yeah, the title was inspired by the plot; how even though Baekhyun has been rendered infertile (hence, the Void), their love still makes them feel full, makes them complete (hence the Fulfilled). Hahah
> 
> You can also hmu on twitter, @ zkxxdlin, and we can chat, and be friends there! :D 
> 
> See you! <3


End file.
